


I really HATE Halloween

by bea_weasley



Series: I really HATE Hollidays [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Romance, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: James Potter always hated Halloween,he didn't like the idea of putting a costume. But maybe his girlfriend could change the way he sees this date...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: I really HATE Hollidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497260
Kudos: 5





	I really HATE Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is a story that I started to write on early October for halloween, but just finished now... HAHAHAH  
Hope you enjoy (:

James Potter had a problem. Okay, not exactly a problem, just something that could become bigger if he wasn't careful. Since their blind date on Valentine's Day, Lily and he had become a couple worthy of romance books and had hardly had any serious fights… until now.

“What do you mean you hate Halloween?” Lily, his girlfriend for almost four months already, asked, or rather shouted at the boy. “JAMES! How can you hide something like that from me? I thought there were no secrets between us.”

"Lils, this isn't exactly a secret... it's kind of obvious that I don't like Halloween, everyone knows that," James said, scratching his neck nervously not knowing how to act with the redhead in front of him.

"Everyone but your girlfriend?" Lily snorted and sat on the couch in James's apartment. "I don't know how you can hide this information from me for so long."

"I thought you would have noticed when I didn’t say nothing when you asked me what my costume would be for Marlene's costume party," James said, wincing more and more under Lily's gaze. "And besides, very few people here in London celebrate Halloween, and it's an American holiday."

“No matter James, I love Halloween, always loved,” Lily snorted, next to the boy on the couch. "You remember when I said my great grandmother had been a famous actress in the 1930s, right?"

"Yes, I remember you said something about your family heritage," James began to say without much certainty. "But I still don't understand where you are going with this."

“My grandfather always accompanied her when she performed here in London, and whenever I spent time at his house as a child, he would let me play with his mother's old costumes,” Lily said looking her boyfriend in the eye. "And Halloween is a time when you turn into someone else, right? You don't have to be yourself, you can be who you want ... just like in the theater.”

When Lily talked this way, about something she loved, it was impossible for James not to feel touched and end up doing what his girlfriend wanted; he knew it was his " _ Achilles heel _ " but the way those green orbs looked at him was almost impossible to deny. Lily knew that very well, so whenever she could, she abused her power.

“Ugh, all right! You convinced me! I'll stop complaining and pick a costume for Marlene's party,” James said with a sigh.

“Thank you, James! You won’t regret it, you will see it!” Lily said, kissing her boyfriend's cheek and dancing around the house. James really hoped he would not regret that decision in the future.

** ~ oOo ~ **

"So you already know which costume you will wear?" Sirius Black, James's best friend asked, with a smile on his face that showed he was enjoying his best friend's suffering.

"I have no idea, and Lily didn't give me any indication of what she's going to wear either, which makes me more lost than anything," James said with a frown.

“Ah, what is James! I thought you had already overcome your fear of costumes,” Sirius said, taking a sip of the beer he had ordered. “We didn't even go to Peter's cousin parties anymore for that same reason.”

"I'm not afraid of costumes, I just don't like wearing something that will make me itch for the rest of the night," James replied, drinking from his beer. "And I thought we didn't go to these parties anymore after you flirted with one of their girlfriends."

“Details dear  _ Prongs _ , mere details,” Sirius said, rejecting what James had said. "But back to the point, have you at least decided on a theme for your costume?"

“What do you mean by a theme for my costume? What are you talking about Sirius?” James asked confused.

"Didn't Lily give you a speech about which theme you are going to use? Superheroes, villains, book characters, Disney...?” Sirius was listing as he watched James widen his eyes more and more. "Really, James?"

“What? She didn't say any of this to me!” James was getting more and more nervous with every sentence that came out of Sirius's mouth. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

“Of course not, you have me to help you!” Sirius said smiling.

“I'm very screwed,” James said beating his head on the table in front of him, making Sirius scowl.

“Okay, dear friend, instead of being here suffering, how about we go get your costume huh? I bet I can find something pretty cool for you.”

"I don't think I have anything to lose, do I?"

“Nope! Come on!” Sirius said smiling once again.

“May the gods help me,” James said through his teeth.

Without wasting much time, James and Sirius soon went in search of some fantasy that would fulfill James' wishes — that didn't itch, didn't smell, not making him look like an idiot (though Sirius would say it's impossible) - but in the end, they both managed to find something that pleased James' tastes. The only thing to know was whether the fantasy would suit Lily's tastes.

** ~ oOo ~ **

"Are you sure you're going to wear this costume, Sirius? What will Marlene say when she sees you?” James asked, concerned about the costume that Sirius had chosen for himself.

"She'll say I'm smoking hot and show me to all her friends," Sirius was saying, as he was making faces in front of the mirror of his room.

"Sometimes I'd like to have your confidence, but after so many years of living with you, I've learned that it's best to fly under the radar and be the way I really am," James said, laughing at the face that Sirius was doing.

"You're jealous of me because you couldn't wear this costume even if you wanted to," Sirius replied, finishing the last touches on his costume.

"I'm absolutely sure I'm not jealous of you Sirius, believe me," James said, throwing himself on his friend's bed. "By the way, can you tell me why Marlene had the idea of having this costume party on Halloween?"

“Yeah, I thought Lily had already explained why,” Sirius said, turning toward his friend. "And get up from there before you wrinkle your clothes."

"Speaking like that, you look like my mother," James said laughing at the horrified look that Sirius was giving him. "And what does Lily have to do with Marlene's party?"

"I just won't be offended by your comment comparing me to your mother, because she's such a wonderful person who still invites me to have tea with her." - Sirius said with a superior air, which only made James rolled his eyes. "And one thing it’s connected to the other James."

"I still don't understand what you are saying, Sirius," James was feeling more and more confused. "And how do you meet my mother for tea?"

“We've been doing this since I'm 16, I don't know why you're so surprised,” Sirius said with a shrug. "Lily told you she played with the clothes her great-grandmother wore when she performed at the theater, didn't she?" 

“Yes, but how do you know that?” James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Marley told me that, because they both played together, and that's why she's throwing this Halloween party," Sirius said glared in the direction of James. “And that's why you'll love the party we're going to okay?”

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child," James said sulkily. “I didn't know about this part of Marlene, but okay, I promise I'll try to have fun.”

“This is the spirit!” Sirius said with a huge smile and patted James on the shoulder. “Now let's go before we're late.”

"We can't allow that, can we?" James said softly. He just hoped the party was fun and he didn't act like a fool. He could wish, couldn't he?

** ~ oOo ~ **

“Finally! I thought I had to send the police to go after you both!” Marlene dressed as a cat woman answered the door, already very happy after a few drinks. 

"Don't worry, Marley, I wouldn't miss this for anything in this world," Sirius said, entering the packed house and giving a kiss on the cheek of Marlene. “The problem is, James is too tangled up to get ready.” 

"Oh sure, I was the one who spent almost forty minutes in front of the mirror fixing my hair, right?" James, a little sulky, said greeting Marlene and glaring at Sirius at the same time.

"My hair had to be perfect to match my costume.  _ Prongs _ , stop being jealous," Sirius said, rubbing his hair with care not to mess it or something.

"Oh sure, because I'm really jealous of someone in Loki costume, wow I can't contain my jealousy, someone help me," James said with as much sarcasm in her voice that could be heard even with the loud music.

“I liked it, and I think it's fantastic honey,” Marlene said with a smile in his voice and kissing Sirius. James understood at that moment how Marlene and Sirius ended up together: they were perfect for each other.

“Ok couple, not wanting to disturb your cuteness moment, but has anyone seen my girlfriend?” James asked, trying not to look at them too. He was already more than used to Sirius's show of affection over the years.

“She was in the kitchen talking to Emme the last time I saw her,” Marlene replied, leaving Sirius long enough to answer the question, and added maliciously. "I'm sure you'll love her costume."

“Huh, thanks ... I think,” James replied to anyone since Sirius and Marlene were more interested in each other.

As James headed for the kitchen to meet Lily, he could see that the party was already in full swing and Marlene's living room was already full. You could see that everyone was in costume and having fun dancing or just talking to someone; it made James frown, he didn't understand how anyone could have so much fun with something as trivial as a costume party. Maybe he was the stranger, but he didn't really believe that.

He could see that several of his and Sirius's friends were at the party, and they were also in costume. You could see a shy Remus (James could tell he was shy because even in the distance he could see he was blushing) dressed as Spider-Man — without the mask — talking to a blonde in Mary Jane costume; and on the other side, Peter dressed as Mickey Mouse dancing like there is no tomorrow - with a piece of cake in his hand. James had to laugh at it, after all, even though he intended to be other people with his fantasies, his friends were still the same.

"I thought you weren’t going to show up," a voice said in James’ ear, a voice he knew very well for the last four months.

"I would never leave you alone my dear, you know that," James said, turning and staring at his girlfriend. Lily looked fantastic, dressed in a Poison Ivy costume; James caught his breath at the sight of her. “Wow Lils, you look wonderful!”

"Thanks, you're not bad either," Lily said laughing and blushing. "So, Sirius was the one who convinced you to wear this costume or did you choose it yourself?"

"Why do you think Sirius had something to do with my costume choice?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because for someone who doesn't even want to dress up, it's a very bold choice to dress up as Iron Man, with armor and all," Lily said giggling.

"He may or may not have given suggestions for what to use for today, and I may or may not have accepted his ideas," James said, not wanting to give up.

"Well, know that I loved it, and I loved the effort you are making here today," Lily said, kissing James. He didn't think he could fall in love with Lily anymore, but each day beside her or with each kiss, he felt that his heart belonged more and more to the redhead. 

“Effort? I am not making any effort to be here today,” James said when separated from lack of air. "I know today was important to you, that's why I'm here."

"But you always said you didn't care about Halloween, you didn't understand this fixation of people wanting to dress up, and you hated dressing up because costumes made you itch...” Lily said looking at James with a twinkle in her eye.

“Apparently a redhead changed my mind about this date, just as I helped her change her mind about Valentine's Day,” James said with a smirk, which made Lily crack a smile and hug her boyfriend. 

"I knew I could make you interested, even a little, about this wonderful date, called Halloween," Lily said hugging James and whispering in his ear.

"I think I can tell you, I'm really interested in you, Lils, that's the truth," James whispered back and enjoying the feast of darkness, returned to kiss her.

** ~ oOo ~ **

James Potter had a new outlook on Halloween and it had everything to do with the redhead who unexpectedly came into his life. They might not agree on everything — the fact that he likes holidays she hates and vice versa —but in one thing they both agreed: they were a couple made for each other. Maybe it was the magic of Halloween at work, but James didn't think about dressing up and pretending to be someone else for a day it’s a bad thing anymore.


End file.
